55 WAYS TO BUG DA AKATSUKI
by Sir Loin of Beef
Summary: SEE ABOVE!


ITS AKATSUKI BUGGIN TIME! 55 WAYS TO BUG THE AKATSUKI!YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT IM NOT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! Why did I put it up here?

Tobi: Because Tobi's a good boy.

EXXXXACTLY!!!

* * *

1.)Get Itachi to watch you practice saying thet Sasuke is your foolish little brother and is, therefore, weak.

2.)Steal Deidara's clay bombs and blow up Sasori's puppets. Then, blame on Orochimaru and his pedophileness.

3.)Eat some shark in front of Kisame, make sure you chew really REAAALLLLLYYY slowly, while savoring the taste, then ask him if he wants any.

4.)Give Zetsu a huge bottle of weed-killer, and then ask him to go kill some nasty weeds. Make SURE when you hand it to him, the lid is loose. Then MAKE ABSOLUTELY SURE you drop it all over him and the rest of his coat.

5.) Ask the leader why he is a ghost, and if he say 'I'm not a ghost' then stick your hand through his chest and scream, 'OMG LEADER IS DEAD AND MY HAND IS IN HIS CHEST!!!!'

6.)Send out calls to everyone that the people in the Akatsuki hate and then explain to leader that your throwing a party with them in Itachi's room.

7.)Get Itachi to FanFiction, and search anything that involves yaoi with himself and anyone else in Naruto.

8.)Repeat # 7 with everyone else too.

9.) Get Orochimaru and give him hot, sexy pictures of Itachi, which you got off weird fangirl's websites.

10.) Ask Sasori if his penis is also made of puppet-ness.

11.)Eat a bowl of sugar, and then lock your self in a small room with each of the members in turn for an hour.

12.)get Sasori and Deidara drunk, then lock in the same room for two hours and see what the results are.

13.)Repeat with everyone else and there partners.

14.)Then, get yourself and your favorite Akatsuki member drunk, and drag them to bed

with you.

14 ½.) Then Tape it.

15.)Make Tobi take off his mask to see if he is Obito, of even has a face for that matter.

16.)Get into the habit of accidentally calling Itachi, Sasuke

17.)put little pink ribbons in Sasori's hair

18.)Ask Zetsu if his mom was a flytrap.

19.)Tell Itachi you know where Orochimaru is, and then tell him that the Snake sannin will come to his room the following night to rape him everyday for about three weeks, and see if he becomes a nervous wreck.

20.)Start saying 'UN' after everything you say.

21.)Draw a hot smexy Akatsuki orgy and show it to them AFTER you've X-posted it on absolutely everything

22.)nickname Sasori 'Scorpion'

23.)start stalking Leader and making small noises while hiding so he never knows its you.

24.) Ask Leader if the reason he wont show who he really is, then ask if it's because he's ugly

25.)ask Deidara why he sat on Gaara instead of on Sasori's lap when he killed him

26.)get Sasori to watch reruns of the muppet show for hours and hours.

27.)Ask Itachi if he's ever met anyone name 'Sesshomaru'.

28.)Tell Itachi he's a weasel.

29.)start randomly calling out the most unheard of pairings imaginable, such as 'ZetIta' or SasoKaku' or even, just for the fun of seeing Itachi's expression, 'LeaderIta'

30.)start calling your friends and then walking throughout the entire Akatsuki hideout, or at least, where everyone is at the time, while talking very loudly about 'wonderful Akatsuki pairings' that are just too hot for hotness.

31.) Call every Akatsuki's # in turn, repeatedly, and everytime they answer, say 'I know who you bit last summer,' and then quickly hang up. Make your sure make your voice sound very different.

32.)paint little purple faces on Deidara's clay bombs, and then set them up throughout the enitre hideout.

33.)Walk in on Leader while hes in the shower.

34.)Tell leader you know he has two nose piercing.

35.)Start reading manga while they're around.

36.)Make them watch stupid and funny AMVs about people they dont like.

37.)Tell Sasori he's going to die sometime in the 'Rescue Gaara arc'

38.)Lean over Deidara's shoulder and whisper, 'Hey, you probably didn't know this but, I'm the world. And Your going to cry. ' then, disappear.

39.)After #38, find some way to make Deidara cry.

40.)Ask Zetsu why he wears a plant.

41.)Ask kisame if hes ever had Shrimp, and then tell him how delicious it is.

42.)tell Hidan that he should go to sunday school, or at least pray.

43.)steal all of Kakuzu's money.

44.)go on a wicked shopping spree, and make leader go with you.

45.)then whine him into using the Akatsuki funds to buy everything you want.

46.)make sure you drag him into a lingerie store, and have him tell you 'what he thinks of this thooonnng' and 'Do you like it? Does it go to far up my ass?' and make sure it does.(this applies to guys and girls but not me because being a macho man I wont)

47.)Make sure your sicking your ass in his face while doing this(see above)

48.)in the end, drag the whole Akatsuki down there and make them all give an opinion of the thong you wanna buy oh-so-much, also while sticking your ass in their face. (you know the drill)

49.)Ask Leader if he ever rapes the Akatsuki members, then give him a fanart of him doing so

50.)burn a dollar in front of kukazu

51.) Ask Kukazu if all the stitches he has are from cutting himself

52.) Tell Hidan you're Buddhist and go on long rants about enlightenment and how he is a heathen and will burn in hell

53.)Tell Zetsu that you're a vegetarian then eye him hungrily all day

54.)Refer to the Akatsuki as the "Men in Black" and hum the james bond theme song constantly.

55.) After you've done ALL of these things, have them read this list.

* * *

(dons Spartan helmet) TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!!!! TO WAR SPARTA!!!

LATA'S PEOPLES


End file.
